


Surprises

by NancyDfan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: After a string of missions, Ben has a few surprises in store for Rey.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the thing, I've never written a Star Wars fic before and it shows. But I was recently on vacation and as I stood on the beach, all I could think about is my precious babies so here we go. I hope you enjoy this unapologetic fluff :) 
> 
> Not beta'd. Expect typos.

Growing up on Jakku, Rey rarely appreciates the sun always burning her skin and the drying of her body from the inside out. But the beauty of green, the softness of the grass as her fingers run through the little buds nurtured by rain, and the caress of the water as it dances on her skin? These are all wonders she holds dear to heart no matter how many times she’s seen it. Even now as she crosses the _Falcon_ , she yearns to see the beauty the galaxy holds and can’t wait for their latest mission to end. They’ve been tracking leaders from the old First Order across the dustiest worlds, and she’s almost forgotten what grass feels like.

“Where to next?” Rey asks approaching the cockpit. Her hand slides to the pilot’s chair. “According to Finn, there are three leaders in the Outer Rim. I thought we might try there first.”

Ben looks up at her with the faintest of a smile. “A surprise.”

Her interest peaks at this. “A surprise? Where we’re headed is a surprise?” He nods. “But shouldn’t I know who we’ll be fighting?”

“You won’t be fighting anyone where we’re going,” he tells her.

Rey cocks her head understanding dawning. “But what about the work?”

“It can wait,” he answers. “It’ll only be for a few days.” Rey hesitates afraid to leave her friends. He clutches her hand reading her concern. “We’ll head back immediately if trouble arises. I promise.”

She smiles. “Surprise it is then.” Rey reaches out, searching his mind, testing to see if she can pull the secret from him, but he slams her out the moment he senses her.

Ben tsks at her, eyes narrowing. “Don’t spoil it.”

“Don’t be cross,” Rey leaves a kiss at the top of his head burying her face in his curls and wrapping an arm around him. “I had to try at least once.”

She feels his body shake with a chuckle. “I’ll let you know once we’re there.”

“Can you at least tell me how long until we arrive?” Rey tries, but he shakes his head. “You’re no fun.”

“I am aware,” Ben says lightly turning back to the controls. Rey drops into the seat beside him. He looks up with a raised brow. “I won’t tell you regardless of how long you sit with me.”

Rey slaps his arm. “Did it occur to you that I enjoy spending time with my husband?”

Ben watches her silently before offering a small grin and turning back to his work. She sighs happily and watches him feeling his contentment rush over her.

The following morning Ben announces they’ve reached their destination. Rey presses against the glass watching the ground grow closer and squeals with delight as it takes the shape of luscious green and glittering blue. She turns to Ben who’s smiling broadly. “This is my surprise?” he nods. “Oh, Ben, it’s beautiful here. It’s like you knew I was missing all of this.”

“I did,” he says with a hint of mischievousness. “I read your thoughts.”

Rey turns with feigned indignation. “So, you’re allowed to read my thoughts, but I cannot read yours?”

“You can,” Ben smiles. “But isn’t it worth the surprise?”

She reaches down and kisses him. “Yes, it is.”

They land the _Falcon_ safely, and Rey is nearly jumping with impatience as the ramp opens. She races from the ship twirling as her bare feet sink into the grass, and if she strains, she thinks she can hear the sound of water in the distance.

Rey turns to see her husband struggling with several large bags, and she rushes to his side. “If I had known we were taking all this, I wouldn’t have ran off.”

Ben shrugs. “I couldn’t have you see what I had packed anyway. It would spoil the rest of the surprise.”

“There’s more?” she reaches for his arm with excitement.

“I hope you’ll feel this same way when you see it,” he answers ruefully.

Rey’s confident she will and rushes down a nearby path ready to face their destination. She skips along until Ben’s laughter stops her. Rey looks back to see him pointing to a trail in front of him. She grins sheepishly slipping back towards him. “After you,” she waves him on.

Ben takes them through heavy foliage. Palm trees surround them, and hearty flowers dot each side of the stone path.

“Where are we?” Rey finally asks after they’ve walked some distance.

“Leinado,” he replies knocking a branch out of their way. “It’s the home of a friend of my mother’s. I knew him as a boy. He uses this as a summer home.” He pauses scanning the paths around him before guiding them off towards the left.

“Is he here now?” she asks.

Ben shakes his head. “I arranged for privacy.”

“Privacy, huh?” Rey lifts a brow at that, and she swears she can see a small blush creep up his cheeks.

“I thought you might appreciate it,” he answers.

“Just me?” she teases, and this time he does blush.

They walk in silence for the remainder of their trek. Rey pauses suddenly listening to the sound of what she believes to be waves. She cocks her head looking at Ben. He nods with a smile then pushes back branches for her first look. Rey gasps at the beautiful sand she sees before her leading to the clearest water she’s ever seen.

Rey drops her bags and rushes down the sand until her toes stand buried beneath the waves. Her hands sink below her knees, and she closes her eyes feeling the water slide through her fingers. She stands there drinking it all in when she senses Ben behind her. Rey turns remembering the bags she abandoned with him. “I’m sorry I ran off.”

“Don’t apologize,” he knocks a strand of hair from her face. “If you had responded with bored indifference, I would fear my surprise had fallen short.”

“It’s perfect, Ben,” Rey exclaims and rushes into his arms. He wraps his around her. “Thank you.”

Ben looks down with fondness spread across his face. “You’re welcome, Rey.”

She stands there content in his arms as the waves crash into them. She looks up suddenly and notices his cheeks have grown red. “Are, are you blushing again?”

“Actually, I believe I am burning,” Ben confesses pulling from their embrace. “I’m not used to the sun.”

“My poor, pale husband,” Rey teases.

He shakes his head trailing towards a small hut nestled in the trees several feet from the water. “We all didn’t grow up in the Jakku desert, Rey.”

“I sense your jealousy,” she deadpans, following him up the beach.

“It would have given us more time together,” he shrugs stepping inside the hut. Rey enters as well and watches him reach for protective lotion.

Rey leans over a table resting her head in her hands. “But think of the grand entrance you would have missed if we grew up together.”

Ben pauses and looks at her. “Scaring you by chasing you around with my saber?”

“It made quite an impression,” Rey admits, but she notes his doubtful expression. “Besides, it must have worked. I married you after all.”

She feels him relax as a small, shy smile takes form across his face.

“Now get lathered up,” Rey continues. “I’ll meet you back on the beach.”

“Wait, Rey,” Ben stops her. He holds up his left hand while rummaging in a bag with the other. He tosses a bathing suit at her. Rey stares at the purple fabric and sinks her hand in the fine material. “I found it several months back. I’ve been waiting to surprise you with it.”

Rey holds the suit to her. “It’s beautiful, Ben. Thank you.”

He nods to a side room. “Try it on.” And she practically giggles as she closes the door behind her.

Rey feels her skin sigh as she slips on the deep colored fabric. She twirls in front of a long mirror admiring the way the suit hugs her. For most of her life, Rey has clothed herself with whatever she could secure. It’s only since joining the Resistance did she find clothes worth appreciating.

She steps from the room and sees Ben rubbing the protective lotion into his skin. His head jerks up as she enters, and his jaw drops when he spots her. Rey stops, wrapping her arms behind her. “What do you think?”

“You look beautiful, Rey,” Ben whispers softly walking towards her. “It was made for you.”

“I’m glad you approve,” she answers. Rey feels his eyes roam over her body, and she knows she needs to leave now if they’ll be spending much time in the water today. “I’ll meet you outside.” He nods never taking his eyes off her, and she gives him a promising wink before slipping out into the sun.

Rey feels the sun dance across her skin, and it’s as welcomed as a warm blanket on a cold night. For the first time in her life, she thinks she’s grateful for the bright light illuminating everything around her and playing off the water in a dazzling display. Rey walks back down to the beach and steps into the cool water. She dips several time forcing her body to grow accustomed to the water’s temperature. In no time, she's diving into each wave with ease.

“For someone who grew up in the desert, you seem at home in the water,” Ben’s voice calls to her.

She looks back shielding her eyes and smiles seeing him standing by the shore. “I’ve had some practice,” she admits. “Besides, the desert has made me appreciate my time with water even more.” He’s silent for a moment before diving into the water and swimming up to her. His arms slip around her. “You’re not bad yourself.”

Ben shrugs. “My father insisted I learn from an early age. He said you never know when you might need a water exit.”

He grows silent then as he often does when he mentions his father. Rey senses the ever present guilt inside him, and she squeezes his hands reaching up with a teasing breath. “Should I test your skill set?”

Ben smiles gratefully. Rey knows he can never back down from a challenge and hopes it’s enough to pull him away from the sadness. She feels him start to move, and she looks over him trying to read his plan. Her eyes grow wide as his thoughts play in her mind, and she slides back trying to outrun his grasp. But it’s too late, and Rey feels the water engulf her. She finds her feet at the bottom and pushes herself back up taking in a sharp breath. Ben’s arms are there again, but this time she anticipates him, and she splashes water into his face. He ducks back, and Rey dives down towards his legs taking him out. She feels him hit the water, and she swims hastily trying to get away.

She doesn’t make it far. Ben’s hand reaches out, grabbing her leg, and tugging her towards him. Rey kicks out and plants a foot at his chest. His grip loosens for only a second, but it’s enough for Rey to break free. _I don’t think so_ , Rey hears in her head, and Ben wraps his arms around him pulling her back under the water. She thrashes at him, but she isn’t able to break lose. Finally, she summons her fear and knocks him back with the Force.

Ben careens through the water, and she watches with amusement as he jumps from the water twisting to knock his hair out of the way. “Cheater,” he mutters, swimming back to her.

“I don’t believe we agreed on rules,” Rey points out.

“No, we didn’t,” he smirks slowly, and Rey searches his eyes trying to read what’s on his mind. She never gets the chance as she feels her body leave the water, and she’s flying towards the stars. Rey screams as she slows and starts falling back down towards the water. Panic courses through her as she sees Ben grow larger in her view. Suddenly, her movement slows, and she drops easily into his arms.

“Ben Solo, if you ever do that again, I will kill you myself,” Rey gasps out as she looks up at him wide eyed.

He looks sheepish. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You threw me into the air!” Rey counters and breathes easier when her feet is on the ground. “If you want to try trust exercises, at least warn me next time.”

Ben pulls her to him, and despite her annoyance, she doesn’t fight back. She feels his apology as his skin touches hers. “I would never let anything bad happen to you,” he assures her. “But I won’t do it again.”

Rey gives him a small smile. “Well, maybe we can try it as long as you warn me.”

He thinks for a second. “Five second warning?”

“Verbal agreement from me,” Rey shakes her finger in his face. She pecks his lips to show she’s not truly angry with him. “I want to see how high you can throw me.”

Ben eyes her for a moment before her feet are off the ground, and she’s floating in the air and then back down to him. She giggles. “Is that the best you’ve got?” His eyes twinkle, and she screams with delight as he tosses her above the water again. Rey thinks she’s flying for days, but soon her body slows and drops back down into his arms. “You really know how to impress a girl.”

“I do my best when it’s you,” Ben answers softly. He looks at her for several seconds, and her mind goes back to the scene in the hut. It’s been a long time since they’ve had the privacy to be together like this, and she can’t wait to see what else he has in store. Ben pulls her into a hungry kiss before stepping towards the beach.

“Where are we going?” Rey asks. Her arms snake around his neck, and she looks back to see the water lapping at the shore.

“To impress you in other ways,” he whispers, and Rey knows it’s not the sun on his cheeks this time. He must have been reading her thoughts, she thinks. She grazes his mind trying to push through, but he shakes his head keeping her out. “A surprise.”

Rey reaches up to trail kisses to his ear. “I think I’m going to like this surprise,” she purrs.

Ben sends one single sentence to her. _You will._  


End file.
